


Braided Hair and Goodnight Kisses

by dragonryder94



Series: The Milkovich-Gallagher Family Files [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Mickey, Domestic Bliss, M/M, and vague sexytimes at the end, baby milkovich - Freeform, braiding hair, daddy ian, nighttime rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Ian had caught Mickey doing  when he thought Ian wasn't watching over the years this was probably one of his favorites</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braided Hair and Goodnight Kisses

The nightly tradition between Mickey and Ana started when she was around 5 years old. He and Ian had just dropped the new baby news on her and she was taking it as well as she could. They, well Ian mostly, had read up on how the older sibling could get jealous of a new baby coming into the household and that they needed to be reassured that they weren't being forgotten or replaced.

Which was how one night after Ian finished giving Ana her bat she came plodding into the living room, towel wrapped around her shoulders and brush in her hand. Mickey looked up from the show he was watching and paused it saying,

"What's up squirt?"

She held out her brush and asked him quietly,

"Will you help me untangle my hair? Papa's busy." 

Mickey pursed his lips for a moment before rolling his eyes and taking the brush. Patting the floor in front of him he said,

"C'mon kid. Scoot your butt."

She smiled and plopped down onto the rug in front of him, flipping her hair over the towel around her shoulders. Her dark hair smelled like oranges and was dripping down her back as he wen to run the brush over it. Before he made contact she jerked away and scowled saying,

"Daddy! You're supposed to start untangling from the bottom! Or you'll rip out all my hair!"

Sticking out his tongue at her Mickey made a face and said humbly,

"Oh my apologies your majesty. I'll remember to keep that in mind."

She sniffed at him and nodded before saying,

"Good."

He rolled his eyes again at his daughter's sarcasm before taking a small section of her hair and untangling it gently. How in the hell a five year old had this much hair was a mystery to Mickey. It went well past her past in a thick dark curtain, and reminded him of what Mandy looked like at that age. She took the controls from the couch and let the nature documentary play as her father did her hair. 

Mickey, for his part, was confused as hell. He'd never done anything with his hair except run gel through it from time to time. And Ian was in the habit of keeping his hair buzzed like it had been in the Army. 

After he finished brushing out the dark mass he handed the brush over and said,

"Okay kiddo. Time for bed."

She scowled up at him before exclaiming,

"Daddy you're supposed to braid it too! That's what Auntie Mandy does to keep it from being a mess in the morning."

Mickey shrugged ,

"I don't know how to braid kid."

She furrowed her brow at him before saying,

"Well look it up doofus."

\-----------------

So that was how Ian found them twenty minutes later after his shower, Ana sitting between Mickey's knees with the other man's hands twisting their daughter's hair around. Their laptop was sitting on the coffee table, a woman's voice coming out of the speakers giving instructions. Mickey would look over at it every few seconds and then look back at Ana's head and scowl.

Finally Mickey tied the little girl's hair off and Ian smiled broadly saying,

"So what's going on in here?"

Ana looked and jumped up and ran to him exclaiming,

"Papa! Papa! Look, Daddy did my hair!"

He'd bent down to her level and when she turned to show him Ian was impressed. Despite being slightly crooked and with a few strands escaping the hair-tie it was a decent braid. The redhead nodded happily before saying,

"Yeah it's great sweetheart. Hey, isn't it past your bedtime?"

She pouted at Ian for a moment before turning to Mickey with her puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for her Mickey had had plenty of practice with Ian's puppy eyes and it was comically easy for him to resist at this point. He raised an eyebrow before responding,

"Hey, if you wanna go pick out the dog tomorrow then you'd better go get your butt in bed."

Her little face lite up as she gasped and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled softly and kissed her head before releasing her from his arms and saying,

"Go on. Papa will read you a bedtime story and then you're asleep, got it?"

She nodded seriously at him before dragging Ian in the direction of her room. After about fifteen minutes the other man had her down in bed and he returned to the living room to see Mickey drinking a beer with an unopened one waiting for him on the table. 

He ignored the beverage in favor of plopping down next to the other man and leaning over to mouth at Mickey's neck. The older man hummed quietly before setting his own beer aside and mumbling,

"Well you're certainly in the mood, aren't you?"

Ian laughed quietly before trailing a hand down into Mickey's sweatpants and palming him roughly before whispering,

"Mhm yeah. I like seeing you all fatherly and shit. _Daddy._ "

He leaned up to nibble on Mickey's ear before continuing,

"Feels like it's been forever. Between work and school."

The older man lightly pushed Ian away as he laughed,

"It's been like three days. Calm down Firecrotch. And let's move this to the bedroom please. Our kid sits on this couch."

Ian rolled his eyes but complied as Mickey dragged him into the bedroom and made sure their door was shut. They'd had a few instances when Ana had walked in on her fathers playing in a very odd way and the two men were nowhere near ready to be having the sex talk with their daughter yet. 

Mickey reached forward and pulled Ian's mouth to his for a moment, kissing him hard and deep, before pulling away and practically ripping his shirt off. Ian smirked before pulling his own top off and falling on the bed, dragging the other man with him.

The dark haired man was resting between Ian's thighs, sucking on his tongue and grinding his hips down onto the redhead's. Ian moaned softly before hooking his leg around Mickey's hip and rolling them so that he was on top.

From his new vantage point Ian ran his hands through the one side of Mickey's hair, bringing their lips together in a softer kiss then their previous ones. Mickey smiled into it slightly before running his hands down Ian's back and slipping them under his boxers to grope the smooth flesh there.

The redhead whined softly as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Mickey's sweats and pulled them down until the other man was naked in front of him. Mickey pushed at Ian's clothing until the other man got the message, pulling off his boxers and leaving them both bare.

They'd been exclusive since Ian had come back from Iraq, but even after four and a half years plus the years before Ana was born, they never grew tired of each other's bodies. It didn't hurt that Ian kept himself in the Army fitness levels even though he was no longer in the military, and that Mickey worked long hours at construction sites almost everyday of the week.

As their naked bodies rubbed together Mickey reached into their bedside cabinet to get their bottle of lube, squirting some on his hand before reaching down to wrap around both their dicks.

Ian had to stop working a hickey onto Mickey's neck to simply rest there and feel the pleasure course through his body, his hips making little aborted thrusts in time to Mickey's strokes.

The older man leaned up and captured Ian's lips with his own as he worked, trying to muffle his sounds of pleasure in his partner's mouth so they wouldn't wake Ana. Ian braced himself on one hand above Mickey, loving the way the other man's face was contorted in pleasure and concentration as he jacked them both off. Because with God as his witness Ian could admit that he had never seen anything more beautiful then Mickey Milkovich's face in the midst of an orgasm.

With a bright red flush all over his body Mickey's free hand gripped Ian's back, leaving little crescent moon indentations in the skin as he hung on and worked them both. Ian licked his lips and decided that he was done letting Mickey have all the fun so he reached down and interlaced their fingers together, giving them more room to work with as they stroked each other to completion.

Mickey came first, almost always as usual, biting down on Ian's shoulder to muffle his moan of release, before he went slack under the redhead. Ian used Mickey's come to pump himself until he came on the smaller man's stomach.

They collapsed against each other for a moment, trying to regain their breath until Ian looked at Mickey with his mega-watt smile and kissed him. The older man rolled his eyes before saying breathlessly,

"Get offa me you big oaf. You weigh a ton man." 

Ian laughed and fell to the side, reaching down to grab a discarded shirt to clean them up with. He looked over at Mickey and smiled before kissing him once more and whispering cheekily,

"You love me. Don't even try to deny it."

Mickey rolled his eyes as he smacked Ian on the shoulder lightly. Reaching over to turn the light off he yawned and mumbled,

"Shuddup you. We got a big day tomorrow. No doubt Ana is gonna wanna pet every damn dog in that place before she picks one so we're gonna be out of here early, yeah?"

Ian nodded and rolled to the side, throwing an arm around Mickey's waist and pressing a few quick kisses to the back of his neck. He smiled against the warm skin as the man he was holding laced their fingers together lightly and whispered,

"Love you kid."

Ian grinned and craned his neck over Mickey's shoulder to accept a kiss. When they parted Ian smirked and said,

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
